Geniuses :: :: NejiSasu ::
by TheBloodOfAnAngel
Summary: Sasuke likes to crawl under Neji's skin, and Neji secretly enjoys it.


**Summary: **Sasuke likes to crawl under Neji's skin, and Neji secretly enjoys it.

**Pairing: **NejiSasu- obviously

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing a lemon, so in other words, if it isn't that great, sorry. I'm practicing. If you have any tips to make it seem more realistic and so forth, please tell me. I'm not particularly fond of flames however. They don't help my writing, they make it worse.

**I obviously do not own Naruto or any of the characters within the anime.**

**Geniuses - NejiSasu**

"I don't care what it is! If you made it, I'm not touching it!"

Sunlight cascaded through the window of a nearly empty restaurant that his teammate Tenten was working at in attempt to raise money for a new weapon that in Neji's opinion was too flashy and therefore probably worthless and incapable of helping her on the battlefield. Closing his eyes, he ignored the girls pouting. Yes, he was being awfully cruel today.

"You'll have to excuse him, Tenten," Lee beamed brightly.

Neji almost wanted to snap at Lee as well but his self-control, which has always been one of his pluses, prevented him from doing so. After all, the taijutsu user was only helping and trying to keep peace, which was something that was growing extremely thin lately. The Hyuuga blamed it all on that bastard.

"Why?" Tenten asked meekly.

Why did she care? He had never been particularly close to either of his teammates, but he supposed he was closer to Lee then he was to Tenten, so she didn't have the right to question his actions. Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to push their presences away, as if it would actually cause them to disappear and reappear somewhere far away from him, leaving him in a solitude that he could only dream about.

"Remember the rumor about-"

"She doesn't need to know, Lee," he remarked bitterly, cutting him off.

Lee stared at him gloomily as Tenten grinned and asked, "Oh you mean Uchiha Sasuke wandering around outside of Konoha? What about it?"

If the Hyuuga's glare could kill, both of his teammates would be dead now. Just the mention of the Uchiha sent a mixture of emotions tumbling throughout his body as if something or someone was pushing them around. He could just imagine Sasuke laughing maliciously as he shoved the Hyuuga's emotions to and fro inside of him, trying to create as much chaos as he possibly could. The Hyuuga bitterly stared out the window, watching smiling faces rush passed the restaurant.

"Neji ran into him this morning and he was giving him a hard time," Lee answered as if Neji wasn't even present.

Just keep talking, Lee, because that's all you ever do anymore, Neji thought sullenly. He was almost tempted into standing up and leaving the two so they could engage in a heated discussion over him and Uchiha Sasuke. He blamed Sasuke again for his misfortune.

"I don't know. I wasn't there and Neji won't tell me," Lee added, his mood dropping because of the lack of trust that the Hyuuga seemed to have toward him.

It had nothing to do with trust though. Neji was just too much of a prideful bastard to tell anyone of his embarrassing encounter with the missing-nin that he should be apprehending and dragging by the legs to the Hokage. However, he had been too speechless from the remark Sasuke had made. In fact, he was still speechless over it.

"What happened, Neji?" she pressed.

"Nothing that's any concern to you," he hissed, his self-control slowly fading away.

He stood up, ready to escape them, and he did escape before either one of them could stop him. A part of him wanted to find Sasuke however. He supposed it was his rebellious, rasher side. Standing outside of the restaurant, he debated whether to head to the forest to see if Sasuke was there or not, or if he should just go home. Normally, the Hyuuga could consider the pros and cons of his actions rather quickly, but not today. No, it took him a whole five minutes to decide that he would wander toward the forest for his own amusement.

Taking a deep breath, he forced his feet to lead him toward the cluster of trees that he had seen the Uchiha the other day. His footsteps quickened once he left through the gates, ignoring Izumo who was reading a magazine- he knew that Neji had taken up the habit of wandering out of the village. The Hyuuga slowed to a stop once he had reached the shady clearing where he had meant Sasuke this morning. He didn't seem to be around, disappointing the Hyuuga slightly and causing him to sigh and decide that he should leave.

"Didn't want me to get away, did you Hyuuga?" a voice sneered.

"..."

"Are you mute?" Sasuke asked after jumping out of the tree. Why hadn't Neji seen him there?

"..."

"I guess I'll have to seduce you then," the Uchiha smirked approaching the elder teen, making said teen back up in fright. He didn't want to be molested by Sasuke.

Neji found his back against the tree as Sasuke halted a few inches away from him, his breath tickling the Hyuuga's neck. Neji wasn't positive why he was being so cautious and so afraid of Uchiha Sasuke. He supposed that it might have something to do with the fact that this morning Sasuke had openly told him that he wanted to have sex with him, but should the Hyuuga be afraid of the hormonal Uchiha?

"Back off," Neji hissed, finally pulling some of his dignity from the hole it had cowered itself into in attempt to hide.

Sasuke smirked before pressing his lips against Neji's jaw and whispering, "You're lucky that for once I'm not going take what I want by force."

His words sent shivers down Neji's spine and all of a sudden, the Hyuuga craved to be lying on top of the younger boy. He slapped himself mentally for thinking such an indecent homosexual thought. Was he going mental or something? When did he become interested in men, let alone Uchiha Sasuke?

"Get the hell away from me," Neji hissed, pushing the raven-haired boy away.

Said raven-hair boy smirked before disappearing on the spot. As his eyes narrowing on the spot Sasuke had been moments ago, he tried to cleanse his mind of the sexual images that he had been thinking when Sasuke was tormenting him. The Uchiha really did know how to get under someone's skin, and for some reason Neji liked him there.

With that thought, Neji left the clearing to head home to take a shower, hoping that the water would further cleanse him of his sinful thoughts. He still couldn't believe that he had actually considered _taking_ Sasuke.

The Hyuuga compound greeted him and he slowly entered it and headed toward his household. He passed Hinata on the way who seemed rather jittery, but he didn't bother to stop and ask her what was wrong. He had more important issues to attend to- such as taking a shower. Yes, the male Hyuuga found taking a shower more important than seeing if his cousin was all right.

Neji approached his room and he slid the door open. He closed it behind him as he closed his eyes and pulled his hair free from the band that held his hair in a low ponytail, letting his chocolate-colored hair free from its hold. He sighed before opening his eyes to greet exactly whom he had sensed in his room. He placed his hand on his hip and glared at the invader.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked calmly.

"...looking," the fellow shinobi answered, glancing around the room as if to prove his point.

"My room isn't a store."

"I know," Sasuke smirked. "It's a shame you're not for sale."

Neji glared at Sasuke, more for the fact that his pickup line was corny than for the fact that he had used a pickup line on the Hyuuga. As Neji realized that just looking at Sasuke turned him on, he scoffed and seated him on the edge of his bed while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Something was terribly wrong with him and he wished it would go away. He couldn't be interested in Sasuke and he couldn't possibly want to have sex with him. It went against his morals, everything he had been taught his whole life, and it especially went against what he had always thought of Sasuke. To him, Sasuke had always been a cocky asshole who seemed to have something shoved up his ass.

The Hyuuga opened his eyes when the bed moved, and he glanced to his left to see that Sasuke had taken a seat next to him and was watching him with interest. The smile on the Uchiha's lips drove him insane in numerous ways and he wanted to rip it from him lips and possibly shove it down his throat or something else extremely barbaric and uncalled for.

"Aren't you going to tell me to leave?" Sasuke asked smoothly, leaning toward the longhaired teen, letting his breath dance on the Hyuuga's neck for the second time.

All the while Neji was growing harder just as he was sure Sasuke was already. The Hyuuga cursed his hormones, his sexless life, and everything else he could possibly think of such as the way the leaves moved in the wind. His hate grew, although he didn't know what his hate was directed toward and he had the urge to punch something.

"What's wrong, Hyuuga? You look flustered. Are you bothered by this," and as soon as he finished his statement his hand reached between Neji's legs.

Practically jumping, Neji grabbed Sasuke's shoulders before glaring into his eyes. Did Sasuke just grab him? His eyes slowly dropped to between his legs to find that Sasuke's hand was still there. Yep, Sasuke did grab him, and he was still holding onto his manhood, and he _was_ about to punch him and he _would_ have if Sasuke hadn't started massaging him there. The Hyuuga couldn't help it but pant and let a moan emit from his lips.

This caused Sasuke to smirk and lean forward to press his lips against the Hyuuga, licking the bottom of his lip until Neji finally granted him entrance. As their tongues clashed and fought for dominance, Neji became more eager to forget everything he's been told and everything that he believed. Maybe it would be a simple one-night stand, but he really didn't give a shit at the moment. All he wanted was to be inside Sasuke, and not the other way around. There was no way in hell he was going to be the female.

When Sasuke pulled away for air he asked, "Does this mean you'll have sex with me?"

Neji grunted at the straightforward question as Sasuke removed his hand before he answered, "I'm on top though."

It didn't seem that Sasuke honestly cared as long as he was having sex with him, and Neji wasn't sure if that bothered him or not, nor did he really care himself. He wanted to start and get it over with so he could regret it later after Sasuke left.

The Uchiha didn't hesitate to start his mission in taking off every fabric of clothing that Neji was wearing, and when Neji was down to nothing but his boxers, he couldn't fight back the blush that had crept its way onto his normally pale cheeks. The Uchiha smirked at the sight before completely undressing himself apart from his boxers.

Sasuke pushed Neji onto the bed as the Hyuuga complained about wanting to be on top, but the Uchiha either chose not to listen or just was too wrapped up in sucking on Neji's pale neck, which soon became decorated in pink and red spots that left the impression that he had some sort of disease or possibly a rash. Neji rolled his eyes at Sasuke's superiority complex before he successfully flipped the Uchiha over so he was on the bottom. Neji smirked down at the aggravated Uchiha.

"If you want sex, you've got to let me be on top," Neji teased, poking Sasuke's nose before adding, "You're the female."

Sasuke scoffed at his statement but didn't say anything else as Neji began to adorn the others neck in red marks. He wasn't going to be the only one looking as if he had stumbled into poison ivy and decided to rub it on his neck. Sasuke moaned in delight as the Hyuuga began grinding his erection against his. The longhaired teen wanted Sasuke to feel as much pleasure as he could give him- it was the least he could do.

Honestly, after awhile, the Hyuuga prodigy was growing tired of Sasuke's boxer so he quickly disposed of them as Sasuke grumbled at the fact that he was now fully undressed while Neji still had his boxers on. This caused Neji to smile- oh, and seeing Sasuke completely naked added to the smile.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked as Neji lowered his lips to Sasuke's stomach and began placing gentle butterfly kisses on his abdomen.

The Hyuuga didn't answer as he continued treating Sasuke with his kisses, and Sasuke seemed to have forgotten his question as he enjoyed all the attention he was receiving when he had originally planned to give Neji all of his attention. Oh, how the tables had turned on him, and honestly, he wasn't complaining.

Slowly, Neji traveled farther down Sasuke's abdomen until he found himself hovering above Sasuke's length. He smirked before engulfing it into his mouth, causing Sasuke to moan and arch his back in satisfaction. As Sasuke tried to prevent himself from moaning anymore, Neji thrust Sasuke's manhood in his mouth, tasting the flesh and the Uchiha's bittersweet liquid.

Gripping the sheets of Neji's bed, Sasuke tried to prevent himself from ejaculating into the others mouth although he knew that he wouldn't be the one fucking- that would be Neji's job once he was done tormenting the poor Uchiha. Poor was an inadequate and an inappropriate word to use, since Sasuke felt the best he had in years. He still liked to pity himself though.

Biting his bottom lip, causing it to bleed, Sasuke came into Neji's mouth, and not wanting to swallow it, the Hyuuga spit it out in the trash can near his bed. Wiping his lips, Neji watched Sasuke try to catch his breath as he sat up. The Hyuuga smirked before pushing him back onto the bed, not finished with him yet, and Sasuke knew what was coming next. It wasn't as if Neji hadn't sinned enough as it was already. He had already disgraced his family name. Why would finishing what he had started make it any better or any worse?

Leaning over the sweating Uchiha, he slid his fingers into the raven-haired's mouth, and knowing what he was supposed to do, Sasuke began to suck on them to make them as moist as possible to decrease the pain that was soon to come. When Neji felt as if Sasuke had sucked enough, he pulled his fingers free from Sasuke's mouth and didn't hesitate to force the first finger into the Uchiha's entrance. As a reaction, Sasuke's muscles tightened and he yelped in pain.

"Look who's worked up now, Uchiha."

S-Shut up..."

Sasuke was panting as Neji entered the second finger and attempted to widen the entrance for something bigger, and the Hyuuga could see that Sasuke wasn't exactly enjoying himself at the moment. Smirking, the Hyuuga leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sasuke's, forcing his tongue into his mouth to taste the blood from the raven-haired teen's open bottom lip. Sasuke moaned into his mouth as he tried to deepen the kiss, to forget the pain in his lower half.

Neji pulled away- both his mouth and his fingers- before wrapping Sasuke's legs around his waist. The Hyuuga could see Sasuke bracing himself for the impact, and knowing this, Neji didn't hesitate to slide in.

Pain sheared through Sasuke's body and Neji could see that and therefore he waited for Sasuke to adjust to the foreign object that had entered him. After panting a bit, Sasuke eventually nodded, telling Neji to continue, which the Hyuuga gladly did, starting off slow before picking up the speed a little bit.

Neji moaned at the new sensation that was spreading throughout his body as a virus would, and he couldn't prevent himself from picking up the speed a little bit more as Sasuke's face distorted in pain. Seeing this, Neji attempted to find the certain spot that would make the Uchiha's senses scream in ecstasy.

And soon enough, he found it. He knew he had when Sasuke moaned loudly and gripped the bed as if it was his life support. The longhaired teen smirked at his discovery and continued to ram into that same spot, wanting to see Sasuke twist and turn underneath him. Who knew he could fall for Uchiha Sasuke, the cocky ass bastard who wouldn't let anyone near him.

As Neji continued to thrust, he grabbed Sasuke's length that had hardened again from the sexual contact. The Hyuuga prodigy began to pump the Uchiha's length in the same rhythm, as he was trusting into him, making the friction almost unbearable. He knew he was going to come soon just as Sasuke was.

As if hearing his thoughts, Sasuke groaned in pleasure as his seed spilled onto Neji's stomach, causing him to become too tired to move a muscle. Neji wasn't through though; he still had to have his orgasm, and as if being blinded by bright light, Neji came into Sasuke. His arms trembled from supporting him and he quickly pulled himself out of the Uchiha before he collapsed onto him.

"I could have done better," Sasuke panted as Neji rolled off him.

Neji smirked, "Hm, well you weren't complaining while we were doing it."

Sasuke scoffed and stated dryly, "I was caught in the moment."

The Hyuuga didn't like arguing with Sasuke just as he didn't like the idea of this being a one-night stand so he commented while white eyes met black ones, "I thought you were a genius."

Sasuke smirked, "Geniuses don't jump into sex with the first good looking person they see."

Neji sighed and stated, "Then neither of us is a genius..."

There was a moment of silence before Sasuke sifted in his spot and hovered over Neji, his face a few inches from his, "Who said I had sex with you for that reason? I've always liked you."

A small smile graced the Hyuuga lips as he whispered and tangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair, "I think that's the same with me."


End file.
